Los Santos Aviation Schools
|nature= |hidec= |hq= TBA |commissioner= |hided= |areacommands= |airbases= |prisons= |cars= TBA |motorcycles=TBA |helicopters=TBA |dogs= |horses= |footnotes= }} Wish you had wings to fly? This is where you file your application to the LSIA Flight School. If your application gets accepted, you'll be taken through a training programme. If you pass the whole training programme, you will receive your wings - or at least a license to fly, that is. Due to the high demand on pilot training, everyone are required to fill out a written application before they are accepted to start training at our flight school. If you wish to apply, please read the following instructions, and then fill out the application form at the bottom. We wish you all good luck. Applicants will be evaluated and prioritized upon their reasons/needs for the license(s) they're applying for, likeliness to succeed and fullfillment of formal requirements. License Types There are various types of pilot licenses, which grants you the rights to fly different planes and perform various tasks. In the price table below, there is listed two prices. The first price is the initial fee you have to pay to start the education. The second price is the fee you have to pay for each extra hour training. Extra training hours only apply if you need more training than the standard time before passing the exam. The extra hour price is paid once you start a new hour, wether you complete it in 5 or 59 minutes. Most students will be able to complete the course within the standard estimated time, and thus not need to pay for extra hours. If you are unsure wether you would need extra hours, you should practice the theory and fly in a flight simulator software ((GTA single-player or similar)) to be prepared for the courses. Each course includes training which has to be ended with a exam to pass. If you pass the exam, you get rewarded that license type. If you do not pass exam, you will have to pay for the course again, or extra hours, and then try the exam again later. Please note that in addition to a pilot license, you need a typerating for every aircraft type you are gonna be flying. A pilot license in itself does not give you permission to fly anything before you have a typerating. However, one typerating is included with every pilot license, as you automatically gets a typerating for the plane you used in your license training, when you complete/succeed the license. Read more about typeratings in the typeratings section below. All fees are to be paid in advance, after instructor has been assigned, before starting lessons. Typeratings The following typeratings are included with licenses: ROT - Sparrow SER - Dodo MER - Beagle TER - Shamal These are the available typeratings: Please note that FAA is not in posession of every one of these aircraft types. Therefore, for some of the typeratings, the applicant may be required to aquire/rent an aircraft of the type in order to do the typerating lessons and checkout. How Typeratings Are Conducted: Once your typerating application has been accepted, you may either request training lessons with a instructor on that aircraft. This is however not required if you already have great knowledge of flying and the particular aircraft, and have flown it in a flight simulator. You may in such case move straight on to the aircraft type checkout. The checkout is your final exam for the typerating. it consists of a flight, with a instructor on board. The route and nature of the flight is set by the instructor. If the flight is finished without any errors, you are awarded the typerating. If any mistakes are done during the flight you fail the checkout. In case of failure you need to take more flight lessons on that particular plane, practice procedures and do simulator hours. After this you get a new chance at the checkout. What Licenses Am I Likely to Obtain? As we only want to accept students that we think are capable of handling the training and flying, especially for the higher ratings, you should concider what license types you are likely to be accepted for before applying. ARC - Can be taken by everyone (not a pilot license). SER - The easiest obtainable license. Commonly obtained by aviation enthusiasts wanting to fly as a hobby. ROT - Common reasons for obtaining a rotary license for helicopters are employment in companies or government departments using a helicopter, and for wealthy executives and celebrities wishing to fly to and from their mansions. MER - Commonly obtained for commercial use or with intentions of a career - rarely for private purposes. Some times for wealthy corporate executives which is likely to be able to afford a multi-engine propeller plane for business use. TER - Commonly obtained for commercial use or for pilots with intentions of a career within commercial aviation. Some times for really wealthy corporate executives which is likely to be able to afford a private jet for business use. CPL - Only granted to pilots likely to be able to start a career within commercial aviation. CFI - Only granted to flight instructors of certified flight schools (LSIA). Typerating: Andromada - Only granted for pilots with a career within commercial air traffic at a level where it is likely to be operating aircrafts of such type as Andromada. Typerating: AT-400 - Only granted for pilots with a career within commercial air traffic at a level where it is likely to be operating aircrafts of such type as AT-400. Typerating: Police Maverick - Pilots affiliated with law enforcement agencies that has such a helicopter, and where the leadership of the agency confirms the pilots need for this rating. Typerating: Hydra, Hunter, etc. - Military use only. Typerating: Rustler - Pilots with ownership of a historic Rustler without weapons. Requirements Criminal History In order to recieve a pilot license, you will need a clean criminal record. Minor speeding tickets and similar does not count, but any major acts are disqualifying. Age limit You have to bee at least 18 years to receive a pilot license. The upper limit is 100 years, but medical conditions usually overrides this. Medical condition You are required to be in good physical and psychical shape in order to pilot an aircraft. You cannot have any previous severe psychical illness or troubles. Your hearing and visual capabilities are essential and must not be reduced. Category:Faction Category:San Andreas Government Agencies